Hoshi Sutanto
Hoshi Sutanto Initial Character Build =Quick Stats= * Cash: ¥42,450 * Karma: 21 ** Career Karma: 54 Initative * Normal: 6/1 * VR: 7/3 * Jumped-in: 9/3 Complex Forms * Smartlink - 3 * Encrypt - 3 * Decrypt - 3 * ECCM - 3 * Sniffer - 3 * Command - 3 Echos * SkinLink =Character Info= * Stage Names: "Stunts" McCool, Stuntman "Stunts" Stunterton * Street Name: The Silent Devil * Age (in 2071): 25 * Demographics: Male Human of Japanese descent = Appearance and Demeanor = Noticeably short at 5' 6" (though not short enough for dwarf jokes) Hoshi goes by the street name "The Silent Devil" or the stage name "Stunts" McCool. Both are essentially the same character but Hoshi insists that there are subtle differences. The "Silent Devil" costume consists of a jet black "speed-suit" with an all black "futuristic looking" helmet. "Stunts" McCool costume is the same with the helmet removed. Neither one does much talking when the performance begins, but "off stage" Hoshi won't shut his damn trap. Stopping just short of true annoyance, he likes to talk about his favorite subject, himself and his TV pilot. Hoshi only really feels comfortable when he's jumped into his pride and joy, the "Mark V" WTF-01 unit. = Background = Born Hoshi Sutanto in San Francisco, his parents died when he was young, leaving him to be raised by a disinterested Aunt. Having been the poster child for latchkey kids, Hosi watched a lot of Trideo and spent an awful lot of time in the matrix. He became with three things from very early on: Mecha Anime, Action Movies, and Cars (Surprisingly enough, he has *never* seen Transformers.) After getting his license he began committing petty crimes to fuel his obsession with modifying his own car. It wasn't long before he was entering and winning illegal street races. By happenstance he was in the middle of one of these races, his makeshift drone network broadcasting his victory to his Matrix audience, when the Crash 2.0 happened. The resultant experiences caused Hoshi to crash his car, injuring his right arm requiring it to be replaced, but it left him with severe internal injuries. Receiving only minimal medical assistance from a friend, he became extremely sensitive to pain as a result. Eventually his latent technomancy powers began to surface. Hoshi decided to clean up his act and leave his life of crime and decided the only thing to do was to become a stunt driver in Hollywood. There he could drive fast cars, do crazy things, and get paid to do it. At age 20, he moved to LA and eventually found work doing exactly that, although under the stage name "Stunts" McCool. After a few months, his aspirations soared and Hoshi decided he could be an action star as well as a stunt driver. During his downtime he began training himself to handle weapons of many types, and improve his technomancy skills. And while a 40kg weakling might be able to use a control rig to pull off the most impressive stunts, nobody is ever going to take him seriously as an action star. Undeterred, Hoshi became obsessed with producing an action movie with his own money if he had to. Taking what little money he had left after his Aunt died, he purchased and modified his own vehicle for a television pilot for a series he called "Purotokoru W'alking '''T'ank 'F'orce", which he described as a fusion of Japanese Mecha Anime and film noir. In it he played "Nai Kodomo" a 15 year old Japanese boy who pilots a four legged Mecha with his Ork Detective buddy as they investigate crimes. Also it was set in Denmark in the year 3055 only Denmark is now the last remaining location not destroyed by the unending hoard of deamons streaming from the hole in the earth near Australia. Nobody would produce the pilot. Hoshi went back to his old habits, committing crimes for money to fund his dreams. He used his skills as a driver as a freelance wheel man under the street name "The Silent Devil". Now armed with real weapons, his mecha and drones and a low-budget demo reel of the show's pilot are all he has left. Desperate to get back in to showbiz so he can get his show produced but dependent on the income he receives from running the shadows, he isn't quite sure what's going to happen. = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = 0 * Street Cred = 0 * Public Awareness = 0 = Qualities = Positive * Technomancer * More than MetaHuman * Restricted Gear (Ferrari Apaloosa) * Restricted Gear (Vindicator MiniGun) Negative * Distictive Style * Low Pain Tolerance = Attributes = * Body 3 * Agility 2 (+3 Right Arm) * Reaction 4 * Strength 1 * Charisma 3 * Intuition 3 * Logic 5 * Willpower 3 * Essence: 5.04 * Edge: 3 * Resonance: 5 = Cyberware/Bioware = Bioware * Platelet Factory * Trauma Damper Cyberware * Obvious Custom Cyber Forearm (Alpha Grade) ** Agility +3 ** Cyberarm Slide ** Smuggling Compartment * VCR (Alpha Grade) = Contacts = * Deloris - L: 1/C: 5 * Monsieur Propre - L: 1/C: 5 = Skills = * Active * Tasking (SG) - 4 (+5 Resonance) * Electronics (SG) - 2 (+5 Logic) * Cracking (SG) - 4 (+5 Logic) * Firearms (SG) - 1 (+2/5 Agl/right hand) * Automotive Mechanic - 2 (+5 Logic) * Pilot Ground Vehicle - 3 (+4 Rea) * Gunnery - 2 (+2 Agl) Knowledge * Anime and Manga - 6 ** Mecha - 8 * "The Biz" - 2 * Black Markets - 4 ** Vehicle Related - 6 * LA Street gangs - 2 * Smuggling Routes - 1 * Crash2.0 - 2 Language * English (Native) * Japanese: 3 * Orzet: 1 * Spanish: 1 = Gear = Weapons and Armor * Ceska Black Scorpion ** 4P, (SA/BF), RC:1, 35©, SmartLink * Vindicator Minigun (on WTF-01) ** 6P, -1 AP, FA (Minigun rules apply), belt fed. * LMG (on Hanz and Franz) RC5(6), BF/FA, 100(belt) ** Normal: 6P, -1 AP ** Stick-n-Shock: 6S(e) -1/2 AP * Funderwear (Full) 6/2 Full, 4/1 Half, 3/0 Shirt *Urban Explorer (w/ Helmet) 6/6 (+0/+2) ** Non Conductivity: 3 ** Fire Resistance: 6 ** SoftWeave *Mortimer of London Formal Tux 4/3 (+4/+1) * Encumbrence Data: ** Funderwear Full + SpeedSuit = 8 (2pts) ** Funderwear Half + SpeedSuit = 7 (1pts) ** Funderwear Shirt + SpeedSuit = 6 (0pts) Drones Hanz Doberman Handling: 0 Acceleration: 10/25 Speed: 75 Pilot: 3 Body: 3 Armor: 6 Sensor: 3 Modifications * GekoTips * Chameleon Coating * Minidrone Rack Franz Crimson Samurai Handling: +1/0 (Wheeled/Hovercraft Mode) Acceleration: 15/30 Speed: 100 Pilot: 3 Body: 4 Armor: 12 Sensor: 3 Modification: * Hovercraft (Add-on) Ed FlySpy Handling: +1 Acceleration: 3/15 Speed: 15 Pilot: 3 Body: 1 Armor: 0 Sensor: 4 Modifications: * Chameleon Coating * Improved Sensor Array * Improved Economy Clyde Stormcloud Handling: -3 Acceleration: 5/10 Speed: 25 Pilot: 3 Body: 3 Armor: 2 Sensor: 3 Modification: * Chameleon Coating WTF-01 Mark V Base Vehicle: Ferrari Apaloosa (MilSpec Tech pg 6) * Handling: +1 * Acceleration: 10/25 * Speed: 113 * Pilot: 2 * Body: 16 * Armor: 20 * Sensor: 3 Modifications: * Amenities (High) * Off Road Tires * Extra Entry/Exit Point: Aft hatch * ECM 3 * ECCM 3 * Weapon Mount (hidden pop-up,turret, armored, remote) * Walker Mode * Enhanced Winch * Drone Rack Small, Landing * Rigger Cocoon * Rigger Adaptation = Lifestyle = Lives inside the WTF-01 and rent is due. * Custom Lifestyle: WTF-01 - ¥3,800/mo. ** Comforts: 4 (High) ** Entertainment: 0 (Street) ** Necessities: 3 (Middle) ** Neighborhood: 2 (Low) ** Security: 4 (High) = Karma Log = Episode 1 - 4 Karma for failing to steal the turkey plates. Downtime 1 - Spent 4 Learning Cracking Skill Group. Episode 2 - 5 Karma for the train yard fun-times. Downtime 2 - Spent 4 Karma increasing Cracking to 2. Episode 3 - 1 Karma for Pneumatic-tubery. Downtime 3 - Bought 2 karma, Spent 19 on Cracking + Submersion Grade 1 = Initiate Info = Submersion Grade: 1 '''Echos * SkinLink = Registered Sprites = Machine Force: 5 Services: 2 Courier Force: 5 Services: 1 = Journals = Casting call = To Do List = * Tiny Remote Shock Device * Perception Skill! * More autosofts for drones. * Increase everything. * Better drone weapons. * TacNet * Tank Security System